A Birthday To Remember
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Roller Brawl doesn't really like celebrating her birthday, but Blaze is determined to make this birthday a good one for her with some help from his friends. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Birthday To Remember**

In the battle arena, Blaze and three of his closest friends, Chop Chop, Fryno, and Prism Break were training with each other. The Fire/Undead Portal Master saw an energy beam from Prism Break coming his way and lifted up his swords to block it, sensing an incoming fist from Fryno and ducking just in time, rolling forward and his sword hit Chop Chop's shield and said Skylander quickly blocked an attack from Blaze's kunai. But something seemed a bit off about the Portal Master and the three noticed it. "Hey, why don't we take a break?" Fryno suggested.

That was met with agreement and Blaze sat down, drinking some water, falling deep into thought. "Blaze, what's wrong?" Prism Break asked.

Knowing they sensed his worry, he looked up at them. "Tomorrow's a special day," he said. "It's Roller Brawl's birthday."

The three nodded in understanding, silently prompting the Portal Master to continue. "I want to get her something special that she'll really love, but I don't know what. And on top of that, she's always been sad on her birthday because of her family's disappearance," he said. "I mean, sure, she's got her friends and family here, but…she really misses her parents and her brothers."

The three Skylanders nodded again in understanding and Chop Chop perked up. "Why not get Roller some music or new roller blades?" He suggested.

"Well, she has a lot of music and she really doesn't need another set of roller blades," Blaze said gently as the four of them exited the battle arena and headed to a grassy field nearby and lay down, looking up at the sky.

Prism Break then spoke. "What's the one thing Roller really wants?" He asked.

"More than anything? She'd love to see her family again," said the Fire/Undead Portal Master. "But I have no clue as to where they are."

"Then let's go pay Kaos a visit," said Fryno. "We can beat him up until he tells us where they are."

Chop Chop and Prism Break shook their heads. "First, that would be a bad idea charging headfirst into battle," said Chop Chop.

"Second, Kaos would never tell us," said Blaze.

"Third, do you just want to pound and smash some stuff?" Prism Break asked.

Fryno smirked. "That and the second reason," he said.

Blaze suddenly sat up, an idea sparking in his head. "Actually, Fryno, you just gave me an idea," he said, motioning them all closer and whispering to them his idea. The three Skylanders instantly agreed to help Blaze with his idea and they quickly sought out Master Eon, who was more than happy to assist the four, seeing at what the Fire/Undead Portal Master had in mind was for Roller's birthday.

It took three to four hours to finish, but with all five of them working together, Roller Brawl's gift was complete and wrapped up. Blaze then saw the sun setting. "Thanks for helping me, guys," he said. "How about we all get some rest?"

They nodded and Master Eon bid them goodnight and the four headed for the Academy, entering the Main Hall. The Fire/Undead Portal Master then glanced up and saw Rachel, the Tech Portal Master, speaking with Magna Charge and Night Shift. Looking at the Undead boxer, Blaze began to get an idea and turned to the others. "Hey, why don't you guys go ahead without me?" He said.

Chop Chop saw who Blaze was looking at and caught on to his idea, but Fryno and Prism Break didn't quite get it. "Okay," said Fryno. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Prism Break echoed as they headed off and the other two headed towards the two swappers and Rachel.

"Hi, you three," said Chop Chop in greeting and Blaze gave a nod of greeting.

"Hello to you both as well," said Night Shift while Magna Charge and Rachel echoed his greeting.

"What's up, guys?" The Tech Portal Master asked.

"Well, I need to ask you two swappers a question and a favor," Blaze said.

"What is it?" Night Shift asked curiously.

Blaze looked at him. "Night, do you have any children?" He asked.

The room grew very silent at that with Rachel and Magna Charge looking at each other and then back at the boxer, who was very deep in thought, but then shook his head. "I can't seem to recall or remember," he said.

The Fire/Undead Portal Master looked at him. "Would you do me and Manga Charge a favor?" He asked hopefully.

Night Shift would have normally said 'no', but he held great respect for Blaze and saw him as an honest young man and a noble fighter. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

Blaze moved closer and whispered the favor to Night Shift and Magna Charge, who were both shocked, but agreed to help. Rachel looked curious, which prompted her Portal Master associate to whisper it to her too. Her eyes widened in shock and she took a moment to recover before smiling and agreeing as well before spying a small wrapped gift in Blaze's pocket. "Is that Roller's gift?" She whispered.

He smiled. "Yes," he said. "Is the party ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes," said Magna Charge as the other two nodded.

"Okay, then, I'll be right back."

* * *

Meanwhile, Roller Brawl was in her room, getting ready to go to bed. As she changed, she looked in the mirror, knowing her birthday was tomorrow, but was sad that her family wasn't there to celebrate it with her. She then decided to try and forget the negative and think about the positive and be happy for her friends and boyfriend. Thinking about her boyfriend made her sad again because she hadn't seen Blaze at all throughout the day. Hearing a sound at her window, she turned and a smile lit up her face at seeing Blaze standing there and she hugged him, still smiling. "How did you get in here?" She asked.

"You left your window open, and it's easy to balance on things," he said matter-of-factly.

She smiled. "I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," he said, kissing her deeply.

While she returned the kiss, he could sense Roller Brawl was a little bit tired and gently broke the kiss. "So what are you up to?" He asked.

"I was just going to brush my hair and go to bed," she said, gently moving away and sitting at her vanity where her mirror was, but before she could reach for her brush, Blaze picked it up.

"I'll brush your hair," he said gently, making her smile and giggle as he undid her ponytail, allowing her hair to fall down and he began brushing it gently. "You look cute."

She blushed. "You're just saying that," she said with a giggle as he finished brushing her hair, which was now neat and straight. He then wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"I mean it," he said. "You'll always look cute and beautiful to me, no matter what."

With that, he kissed her cheek and she giggled again, giving him a loving look. "You have a way with words," she said.

Chuckling, he picked her up and laid her down on her bed. "You should get some rest," he said gently and she nodded, but before Blaze could jump out the window to climb down to the ground, she sat up.

"Blaze, thank you for everything you've done," she said.

He smiled at her, his face visible without his facemask. "No problem," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile and closed her eyes, falling asleep as Blaze jumped out the window and landed lightly on the ground, quickly but quietly moving away toward the lab where Rachel, Chop Chop, Magna Charge, and Night Shift were waiting.

The four looked up upon seeing him come in. "Did you get it?" Rachel asked.

Nodding, Blaze held up Roller Brawl's hairbrush that held loose strands of her pink hair. He took a couple of the hairs and handed them to Manga Charge, who imputed them into a computer before turning to Night Shift, who nodded, holding out his arm. Chop Chop helped him hold his arm still while Rachel very carefully drew a small blood sample from the boxer, handing the sample to the Ultron. They then waited patiently for the results and Magna nodded as the computer finished running the test and the paper printed out. Bringing the readout to one of the tables, they gathered around to read it and the results shocked them.

"They match," Chop Chop said.

"Yes," said Magna Charge. "An exact match."

"Then Night Shift…is Roller Brawl's father," Rachel said softly.

The Undead boxer was shocked by this and then his eyes widened. "I remember," he said. "I was trying to defend my family from Kaos and got blasted back. The blast knocked me out and I ended up in the forest with some memory loss."

He then looked at the paper again. "All this time, my daughter had been fighting alongside me, the Skylanders, the Portal Masters, and Master Eon," he said, a smile coming to his face.

Rachel held a hand over her mouth as a few happy tears fell down her face and Magna Charge stood near her, his hand coming up to rub her back and she smiled at him. Chop Chop was also smiling, as was Blaze, but then the Fire/Undead Portal Master looked very nervous. Seeming to sense this, Night Shift turned to him and chuckled. "No need to be nervous, Blaze," he said. "I've seen you and my daughter together many times and I've seen how caring, loyal, and protective you are of her. I also know of the blow you took from the kunai that the Water/Undead Portal Master used to try and harm Roller Brawl."

He now smiled. "I have nothing against you, Blaze. You are allowed to date my daughter," he said.

Everyone was relieved to hear that and Blaze looked back at the results. Rachel moved closer to him. "Roller will be thrilled with this news," she said.

He nodded. "I'm trying to think of a way to break the news to her," he said.

Chop Chop perked up. "You mentioned how she wanted to see her family on her birthday," he said. "This could be one of your gifts to her."

"Or be from both you and Night Shift," Magna Charge suggested.

Rachel found Mags' stash of wrapping paper and pink ribbon and set it on the table. "Well, the party is tomorrow," she said. "We best get this wrapped."

Blaze nodded. "It'll be her first gift," he decided. "After we bring her to the party, Night Shift could give it to her."

The plan was met with unanimous agreement and smiles as they pitched in to wrap the last, but best present of all, for the pink-haired roller skater.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Blaze woke up and dressed in a black, sleeveless shirt, jeans, and leather boots, leaving his armor, face mask, and weapons in his room before climbing up to Roller Brawl's window, looking in to see her still sleeping, which he thought was very cute and soundlessly stepped into the room, going up to the bed, placing a hand gently on his girlfriend's cheek. "Wake up, my beautiful rose," he said softly, but she didn't, instead groaning and pressing her face more into her pillow. Blaze smirked at this and started gently poking the skater's sides and then tickling her sides, which made her laugh as she woke up. Seeing her pink eyes open, he smiled and stopped tickling her.

Roller Brawl gave him a playful glare. "That was evil of you," she said, playfully putting on a pout face, which looked too cute to be taken seriously. Blaze just smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"How long will you be mad at me?" He asked, knowing she was only playing.

She giggled. "I'll stop being mad when I get my good morning kiss," she said.

Blaze obliged happily, giving her a good morning kiss. "Happy Birthday, my beautiful rose," he said.

The nickname warmed her and she smiled. "Thank you," she said, kissing him again before getting up. "Could you wait for me outside so I can change, my flaming fire?"

"Of course," he said with a bow, her nickname for him making him love her even more as he stepped outside her room and politely closed the door, standing there patiently. A few minutes later, she came out wearing her long-sleeved black shirt, purple pants, and purple gloves. She skated up to Blaze and looped her arm through his and they started walking towards the Academy, but Blaze noticed his girlfriend looking a little upset and he knew why. Pausing a moment, he took her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Everything will be fine, Roller," he said gently. "You'll see your family again one day."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Blaze," she said, hugging him and he returned the hug before gently indicating his head in the direction of the Academy and she nodded, letting him lead her there.

They soon made it to the doors and the Fire/Undead Portal Master chivalrously held the door open for Roller Brawl, who smiled at him and entered, stopping short when she saw it was a bit dark, but then the curtains opened and the other Skylanders and Portal Masters gathered there shouted 'Happy Birthday' in unison, shocking the skater, who then smiled. "Thank you, everyone," she said.

Night Shift then came forward up to Blaze and Roller Brawl, handing the latter a gift. "This is from Blaze," he said.

The Undead skater looked at Blaze, who smiled and nodded. Opening the gift, Roller found the paper and looked a bit confused.

Until she read it.

Roller Brawl went still, the paper dropping from her hands as she covered her mouth in shock, tears filling her eyes and falling down her face as she looked at Night Shift, who smiled and opened his arms. "Why don't you give your father a hug, kiddo?" He said.

She did so and everyone cheered as father and daughter were reunited and Roller then turned to Blaze, hugging him as tears of joy fell down her face. "Thank you, Blaze. Thank you so much," she said.

He smiled as he returned the hug. "You deserved it," he said.

The Undead skater suddenly thought of something and turned to Night Shift, worried about what he'd think about her being in a relationship with a Portal Master, despite the fact that this was her sixteenth birthday. The Undead boxer knew what his daughter was thinking and smiled at her, nodding his head to say he already knew about her and Blaze being boyfriend and girlfriend. "Blaze already has my approval, my daughter," he said. "I approve of you and him being together."

That made her smile and she kissed Blaze in front of everyone and he kissed her back, only gently parting away when Ghost Roaster and Chef Pepperjack brought out the cake and the party kicked off in full swing.

 _That evening…_

Roller Brawl went outside to get some fresh air after the party, a smile on her face as this had been one of the best days of her life because she had found her father, thanks to Blaze. Suddenly, a pair of hands gently covered her eyes. "Guess who?" A familiar voice said.

She giggled. "Is it my Fire/Undead boyfriend?" She asked.

"You're correct," said Blaze, moving to stand beside her and taking her hand. "Follow me."

A few moments later, they were at a cliff side that had a beautiful view of the moon and stars with a waterfall in the distance for them. They sat down and Roller snuggled into Blaze while he placed and arm around her. "How did you enjoy today?" He asked.

"This was the best birthday ever," she said. "Thank you, Blaze, for finding my dad."

He smiled and held out another gift in his hands. "Happy Birthday, Roller," he said.

Shocked to see another gift from him, she smiled and opened it, once again shocked to see a gold necklace that had a gold heart for a pendant. Taking the necklace out of the box, Blaze placed it around Roller's neck and she giggled a bit. "It tickles," she said with another giggle, making him smile and chuckle. Once it was around her neck, the Undead skater looked at it. "It's very pretty."

Blaze smiled. "Open it," he said gently.

Curious, she did so and gasped at seeing the heart was a locket and what was inside of it shocked her the most. There were two pictures inside the locket, the left one being a picture of when Roller Brawl was just a baby with her mother and father, who looked like a younger Night Shift, and the picture on the right being of her and her five older brothers. "Fryno, Chop Chop, and Prism Break helped me make this while Master Eon got the pictures for me," she heard Blaze say.

She looked at him with tears of joy, gently closing the locket and hugging the Fire/Undead Portal Master. "You are really sweet and thoughtful," she said to him. "Thank you for being there for me and for everything you've done."

Blaze smiled at her, placing a hand on her cheek. "You deserve the best and I'll always love you no matter what," he said, gently wiping away her tears, making her smile and kiss him and he returned the kiss as they sat beneath the moon and starry night sky.

Rachel, Night Shift, Manga Charge, Fryno, Prism Break, and Chop Chop were hiding in the bushes nearby and had seen everything, smiling as they were happy for the two. Night Shift smiled. "I remember everything," he said softly. "They grow up so fast."

Rachel smiled as she turned to the Undead boxer. "Roller Brawl with always be your princess," she said. "And Blaze will take good care of her."

As the others nodded in agreement, Night Shift looked up at the starry sky thoughtfully. "I wonder where my wife and sons are," he said.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was the Tech Portal Master. "Blaze is doing everything he can to find them for you and Roller," she said, making him smile again and look over to see Blaze and Roller Brawl gently break the kiss and now relax in each other's arms.

This made him smile more, knowing his daughter had grown up to be a beautiful young lady who was in love with a Fire/Undead knight who would protect her and be by her side at all costs.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
